


Unexpected Visitors

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Mattex; on the set of the 50th anniversary special trying not to be outed and while their family visits; alex also brings karen and arthur as guests and lets them surprise matt later because they made sure he didn't see their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I always begin these with a plan, but they always morph into something different by the time I reach the end!!!
> 
> Enjoy x

Matt wakes suddenly. He has no idea what time it is as the daylight isn’t shining through the curtain yet. He had a dream that everyone on set was asking him questions and accusing him of being with Alex. It is true, he and Alex have been seeing each other for a while now, but nobody _knows_. He groans and rolls towards the warm body beside him under the cosy duvet, slipping his arm over her waist and burying his face in her springy hair.

“Morning,” Alex mumbles sleepily, turning over to face him.

“Good morning beautiful,” he strokes his fingers tenderly down her cheek and along her jaw, tilting her head up to his. His hands begin to wander a she gets lost in their kiss, and she moans when he brushes across her nipple and heads south.

“No,” she pulls away and stills his hand in hers, her eyes apologetic as she smiles at him. “Sorry darling, but it’s almost six o’clock and you can’t be here when Salome wakes up.”

“Oh, I know,” he sighs and reluctantly pulls the sheets back to get out of bed. “I suppose it’s not like she’s here often.”

“No,” she shakes her head, stifling her giggles when he trips over her discarded dress in search for his underwear, before sobering at the thought. “She’s really not.”

He halts and looks at her in sympathy. He knows how much Alex loves and misses her daughter when she’s away; he should really learn to accept that a few days in the year, Salome will be more important to her than him. “I’m sorry,” he leans his knee on the edge of the bed and pecks her on the lips, “at least she is here _now_.”

“Yes,” she agrees happily, “she _is_ here now and I am sure she would love you to buy us some fresh croissants and buns for breakfast,” she winks as she leaves the bed and heads toward the en-suite bathroom for a shower.

“Of course she would,” he rolls his eyes and pats her playfully on the bum as she walks past.

She sticks her tongue out at him then calls out a ‘thank you, darling’ as she shuts the door.

Half an hour later, Alex walks into the kitchen to find Salome arguing with Matt over who would make her mother a cup of tea.

“ _I’ll_ make the tea,” she suggests flicking the switch on the kettle with a grin, “don’t want either of you children burning yourselves.”

Matt gasps in shock and she giggles.

“Changing the subject,” he begins, his voice still sounding appalled at her previous suggestion that he is just a kid. “Good _morning_ Alex.”

She smiles as she realises he is trying to keep up the pretence of having not yet seen her today while in front of her daughter. “Hello sweetie,” she greets him as a loving friend and returns his hug; trying hard not to press her body against his or to pull his face down for a kiss.

“Laura is coming to visit today,” he states happily as they part.

“Your sister? That’ll be nice,” she glances at him as he returns to sit beside Salome and she pours her tea. As they eat and chat idly before leaving for work Alex suddenly remembers she had invited Karen and Arthur to visit them on set today. One at a time, she could manage them and their pretence was fool-proof; but all of them together; Salome, Laura, Karen and Arthur? Let alone the fact that Steven seemed to be ever increasing their flirting and innuendo’s as River and the Doctor. And even the new girl, Jenna, appeared to eye them suspiciously; and she barely even knew her yet. Also, lovely as it may be to work with David again, and see him and Matt getting along so well, she knows he is all too quick to pick up on gossip and determined to find out the truth of their words.

Today could be... _fun_.

She’ll just have to try and get Karen and Arthur to come at a different time to Laura, and she can always keep Salome away from whispers; she certainly doesn’t need to hear that her mother and good friend are together through word of mouth.

“Um ... Matt?” She interrupts him without realising; too busy immersed in her own thoughts. “Sorry, darling. When is your sister visiting today?”

“I have no idea,” he chuckles, “probably later rather than early; she’s not one to rise to the day before about lunchtime.”

“Oh, okay,” she smiles, attempting to disguise her concerns, “fine. We ready to go then?”

“Absolutely.”

They exit Alex’s flat. Salome and Matt chattering animatedly about a book they had both read as Alex locks the door.

“Matt!” A shrill voice calls out to him from down the corridor. Actually, from directly outside _his_ flat.

“Laura!” He replies, startled to see her so soon in the day. “What are you...”

“No wonder you weren’t answering your door,” she sighs as she throws her arms around him. “You weren’t there.”

“I-I er...no, I wasn’t ...I” he stutters, panicked eyes searching out Alex for assistance.

“Hello Alex,” Laura, shifts her focus from Matt, hugging her briefly before frowning at them. “What were you doing at Alex’s?” She lifts an eyebrow suggestively. “You weren’t there all night, were you?” She gasps, her eyes shining with delight.

“Laura!” Matt splutters.

“No!” Alex replies at the same time, and she wraps a hand around Salome’s shoulders as a subtle hint for Laura to drop the subject immediately.

Laura chuckles, “I was only kidding, _god_. If you two didn’t look so guilty about it I would forget I even mentioned it. But _now_ I think some interrogation must ensue.”

Alex and Matt exchange anxious looks and Laura laughs again.

“Don’t look so worried,” she loops her arm in Matt’s and starts them all off in the direction of the set. “I just want to catch up with everybody. Oh, and Alex...” she leaves Matt’s arm for Alex’s, leaning in close to her before whispering loudly, “You _must_ introduce me to David Tennant.”

Everyone laughs and smiles on set, introductions are made and conversations flow. Filming goes well; as it has been for the past week as they work together on an episode for the fiftieth anniversary of Doctor Who.

Alex texts Karen and Arthur, suggesting they come along a little later; in the afternoon so as to avoid them being there at the same time as Laura.

But Laura doesn’t leave.

“What have you got planned for this afternoon then?” Alex asks Laura brightly during a break between scenes. “You surely don’t want to hang around here all day; you must be frightfully bored.”

“No, no,” Laura shakes her head as she takes a sip of water, “I’m perfectly happy. I see my brother so little these days, it’s wonderful to see him at his best.”

“Ah, yes,” Alex agrees as she silently curses the girl for wanting to stay. Why couldn’t she have arranged to visit on a different day? Any other day; just not the same day as Karen and Arthur. “He is brilliant as the Doctor, isn’t he?”

“Indeed,” she nods. “You’re fantastic as well,” she turns her gaze to Alex again.

“Thank you, dear,” she smiles modestly.

“You both work so well together,” she continues, “you give River and the Doctor such energy; such... I dunno, like... the way you flirt and some of the things you _suggest_ – I mean, I know that’s the writing – but, you both carry it off so well...”

“Well, yes... that is mostly Steven’s doing...” she begins.

“But you make it seem so natural,” Laura adds, “like you’re used to it.”

“What do you mean?” Alex frowns.

“I _mean_ it’s like you’re not really _acting_ at all,” she smirks, “it’s just the way you are with each other all the time.”

“We’re _not_...”

“Alex, it’s fine,” she smiles, her eyes warm, “if you and Matt _are_...you know, I’m sure everyone would be happy for you both.”

Alex just stares at her, mouth open.

“I know _I_ am,” Laura adds.

“No,” Alex shakes her head vehemently. “No, we’re not... we’re not together, or...or whatever it is you’re suggesting.”

“Of course not,” Laura grins, standing and walking away, giving Alex a look to say she doesn’t believe a word of it.

“We’re not!” She calls out after her and she just hears Matt’s sister chuckle delightedly before disappearing back onto set.

“Alex!” She hears a familiar Scottish squeal and spies long red hair before she is enveloped in a hug.

“Hello love,” she speaks as Karen pulls away, and Arthur steps in to peck a kiss to her cheek in greeting. “How are you both?”

“Very well thanks,” Karen answers for the both of them. “Where is he then?”

“Oh, inside somewhere,” she waves her hand dismissively toward the set building and Karen giggles excitedly before racing off; Arthur and Alex in tow.

“You two figured it out yet?” Arthur speaks quietly as he walks beside her.

“What?” she looks at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Matt?” he suggests as if it should be obvious.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she states stubbornly. What is it with everyone today? Is she wearing a sign on her head? This is exactly what she was hoping to avoid. But if they all get together and gang up on the two of them, there’s no way they’re going to be able to bluff their way out of it.

“Oh, come on, Alex,” he stifles a bemused snort of laughter. “You two were practically fucking each other with heated glances and filthy words when we were all filming together. Don’t tell me you’re still at the same place as you were when we left.”

Eyes wide in shock Alex still refuses to let anyone know the truth and denies it again. “We are _not_ doing anything and we never will, thank you Arthur. We’re good friends. That is all.”

“Fine,” he raises his hands in surrender, deciding to leave it to the girls to drag it out of her.

Matt pulls Alex aside after greeting a very enthusiastic Karen and Arthur and re-introduces them to his sister. Laura and Karen are roughly the same age and get on like a house on fire; it’s nice to see, especially when they both include Salome in their little girly gossip group. Although, _what_ they are gossiping about may be more alarming.

“You invited Karen and Arthur?” Matt rounds on her as soon as they are out in an empty corridor.

“I did,” she bites her lip. “But I didn’t know you had invited _Laura_ too.”

“I know, I’m sorry...”

“No, no, darling, it’s lovely to see her. Don’t be silly.” She runs her hands soothingly up and down his arms. “We just have to be extra careful not to let anything slip. With all of them _together_...they’ll probably gang up on us and then I don’t know _what_ we’re gonna do...”

Matt cuts her off with his lips, briefly pressing them against hers to calm her down.

“It’s fine, Alex, we can handle them.”

“ _All_ of them?” She eyes him sceptically.

“Of course,” he smirks, “If I can handle _you_ , I can easily handle _them_.”

She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. “I love you, you know that?”

He hums contently and kisses her. “I think you may have mentioned it last night,” he teases. “I love you, too,”

She pulls herself up on tiptoe to kiss him deeply, running her tongue over his lips and moaning as he opens them for her.

They grin as they part. “ _God_ , I can never get enough of you,” she pants.

“Neither,” he runs his hands down her back and grabs her arse as he winks.

“Cheeky,” she swats behind her at his hand and pulls him down for one last kiss before they have to get back to work.

They leave in opposite directions so as not to cause any more suspicion, but as Alex heads back down the corridor, an older man; she’s only had the pleasure of meeting once before; last week at the read-through, steps out in front of her.

“Oh my god,” she gasps, hand on her heart as she jumps in shock.

“I do apologise,” he smiles, “I had no intention of causing you alarm.”

“John Hurt,” she smiles back as her breathing returns to normal, holding a hand out to greet him. “Very nice to see you again.”

“And you, Miss Kingston,” he bows his head as he takes her hand bestowing a kiss to her knuckles before he straightens. “You seem in a bit of a hurry?”

“What? No, I was just with... um, no ... I was just heading back to set.” She stammers.

His eyebrows raise as he stares at her. His gaze unnerves her a little but she holds her ground.

“I know exactly who you were just with,” his mouth curves into a smile. It’s not smug; although he definitely knows something.

“Did you...” Alex squeaks before clearing her throat. “Did you _see_ us?” She feels her nerves kick in again as she realises he might now know their secret. She barely knows him and has no idea whether or not he is likely to tell everyone or pretend like he didn’t see anything.

He just nods.

“Oh,” Alex’s heart plummets then begins to thunder against her ribcage, “well, um...”

“There’s no need to explain yourself, Alex,” his voice is warm and calm. “You were heading back to set?” He nods in the direction she had been striding and she nods and thanks him before scurrying off.

“ _There_ you are,” Karen beckons her over. “Where’s Matt?”

Laura, who is standing right beside her, gasps. “Oh, you haven’t been at it again, have you?”

“What?” Alex gapes in shock.

“Well, you both disappeared from set at the same time...” Arthur hints.

“I am surprised at you,” Alex begins. Oh no, this is exactly what she had feared; they are all thinking along the same lines and have started asking her questions in a insinuating manner. Damnit, where’s Matt? “What would even make you _think_ that?” She glances around in fear of Salome overhearing.

“Really?” Karen raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms disbelievingly. “You’re gonna do it _that_ way?”

“What way?”

“The ‘I’m going to deny everything’ way.”

“Well, yes because...”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Matt approaches the huddled group and Alex groans internally.

“Alex just admitted to sleeping with you,” Laura chimes and both Matt and Alex’s mouths drop open.

“No I did not!”

“Well, you were _about_ to.”

“I’m sure she’d do no such thing, would you Alex?” Matt suggests and she shakes her head adamantly. “Why would she admit to such a preposterous lie?”

“Because it’s not preposterous, Matt,” Jenna joins in.

“Go on, Jenna,” Karen encourages her, “Tell us what they’ve been like since we’ve been gone.”

“Well, I barely know Alex,” she mumbles ducking her head from Matt and Alex’s glares. “But during that one episode I saw them together, they were inseparable.” She admits.

“Wonderful,” Karen enthuses, rubbing her hands together in excitement. “Go on...”

“Um...okay one thing I _did_ notice that was a bit strange ... I suppose, is that all the times I have been filming with Matt, he was constantly distracted and on his phone, texting, whenever we had a break. But then, when Alex joined us ... it stopped.” She risks a glance at Matt, whose face has paled slightly as he realises. “In fact,” she adds, spurred on by their silence. “I don’t think he even looked at his phone once.”

“Ah ha,” Laura points at them, “that’s it then. He was always texting _her,_ and had no need to once she was actually on set with him.”

Alex gulps audibly. They are so close to the truth there is no way they’re going to be able to wiggle themselves out of this one.

She continues. “Also, Matt didn’t answer his door to me this morning because he was at Alex’s,” there is a chorus of gasps as they realise David and Billie, John, Steven and even some of the crew had gathered around to listen in. “Probably still there from last night,” she suggests.

“ _Laura,”_ Mattwarns _._

 _“_ Actually,” Salome’s tiny voice is heard as she steps into the circle, “Matt went home last night after putting me to bed, and then bought us breakfast.” Alex can’t help the fond smile that creeps across her face. Bless her sweet daughter, innocently trying to protect them. If only she knew the truth. Alex feels guilt begin to tug at her insides and she lifts her eyes to her persecutors once more.

They are smiling fondly at the little girl but all know her innocence and naivety cause her bold words to mean nothing in Alex and Matt’s defence.

“I am sure,” another warm, familiar voice begins, “that whatever you are all seeing – or think you are seeing – is the result of a fantastically written script and two absolutely wonderful actors.”

Alex looks up to see John Hurt smiling at her and the angst she feels slowly ebbs away.

“They must be very good friends from all their time together on the show, and sometimes it is difficult to fully separate fiction from reality,” he explains calmly and everyone is utterly hooked on his words. “Therefore, I think these accusations are unfair and you should all apologise to Miss Kingston and Mr Smith.”

All eyes turn back to them, apologetic and down cast.

“And _if_ they, or anyone else for that matter, have anything they wish to keep to themselves,” he continues, “then I am sure they would have reason and will happily tell everybody, in their _own_ time.”

Everyone is silent and Alex nods her thanks to John; glad that he had not only _not_ told on them, as he had obviously seen them together earlier, but had also gently caused everyone else to doubt their suspicions and let them alone.

“Alright then everyone,” Steven’s Scottish brogue breaks the silence, “back to work.”

The group erupts into chatter and whispers and eyes flick between the pair as they stand frozen to the spot.

Alex sighs with relief and glances as Matt, giving him a ‘that was close’ look before taking her daughter’s hand and heading off to have her make-up touched up.

At the end of the day, Alex follows Matt out at a suitable distance, with her daughter by her side; saying goodbye to friends, old and new.

The last person she sees as she leaves the set is John, as he winks at her and she smiles; knowing that when the time _does_ come, she and Matt will now be able to come out to everyone on their own terms and in their own way. And she smiles, looking longingly ahead of her to Matt, promising herself that she won’t leave it very long. In fact, when better to come out than at the wrap party for the Fiftieth Year of Doctor Who.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
